1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and a mobile terminal unit and, more particularly, a camera module applicable to a camera with an autofocus function built in a mobile phone, or the like and a mobile terminal unit equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a camera module for constituting a camera portion of a mobile phone has been developed. In such camera module, increasing a range of functions such as autofocus, exposure control, and the like is demanded like a digital camera.
As shown in FIG. 1, an example of a camera module in the prior art is basically constructed such that a lens unit 200 equipped with a lens group, an actuator for driving the lens group in an optical axis, etc. is provided onto a wiring substrate 100 on which an imaging device, etc. are mounted.
Also, one terminals of a flexible wiring board 300 are connected to terminals on a side surface of the lens unit 200, and the other terminals of the flexible wiring board 300 and terminals on a lower surface of the wiring substrate 100 are connected via a connector 400. For example, terminals on both sides of the connector 400 are inserted into sockets provided to the flexible wiring board 300 and the wiring substrate 100 respectively and are connected to them. In this manner, the lens unit 200 is connected electrically to the wiring substrate 100.
In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2005-148197), it is set forth that, in the imaging device applied to the mobile phone, an external member is brought into contact with the imaging device to be assembled, thus an optical system supporting body guiding portion secured to the external member can always be kept perpendicularly to the surface of the imaging device, whereby a degree of perpendicularity between the surface of the imaging device and the optical axis of the imaging optical system can be ensured.
However, in the above connecting method between the wiring substrate 100 and the lens unit 200 in FIG. 1, since the flexible wiring board 300 and the connector 400 are used and they are connected, a size of the product is often increased, and the above connecting method cannot easily respond to the demand for miniaturization.
Also, the flexible wiring board 300 and the connector 400 are prepared particularly, and also the socket, etc. must be provided on the lower surface of the wiring substrate 100. Therefore, the number of components is increased, and also the terminal structure of the wiring substrate 100 is restricted. As a result, it is difficult to achieve a lower cost of the camera module.